


More Than An Assistant

by Maia_Of_Asgard



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dinner, F/M, Fluffy, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_Of_Asgard/pseuds/Maia_Of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline did practically everything for Mr. Johnson. Now he wants to do something nice for her in return</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than An Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic!!! Yay!!! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from the amazing and hilarious Portal 2 The (Unauthorized) Musical

       Caroline did practically everything for Mr. Johnson. She filed papers, made appointments, and other such things expected of an assistant to the CEO, but she also always willing listen to his ranting about Black Mesa or funding, or perjure herself, or assist any way she could with his often lethal tests. Yes, she'd do almost anything for the founder and CEO for Aperture Science. If one day he decided to abandon science and take up bank robbing, she knew she would be there with a gun on her hip and a getaway car ready to be the Bonnie to his Clyde.

       Both Mr. Johnson and Caroline practically lived at Aperture. They would eat every meal in the company cafeteria and two of the available overnight quarters practically belonged to them. However, occasionally, if a test or meeting for funding went very well, Caroline would cook him dinner. She was by no means an incredible cook, but her mother did her best to make her daughter a “perfect housewife,” which quickly went down the drain after Caroline devoted her life to Aperture and its goals and ideals, as well as its founder.

       For the past month, Caroline had not been in the office for more than an hour, something that has never happened since she started. Instead, Mr. Johnson had entrusted her with designing ten new test chambers. She at first refused but Cave had convinced her, after all, in his words,  his genius assistant could single handedly design chambers ten times better than those idiot scientists he assigned to the task all together. Being the perfectionist she is, Caroline meticulously oversaw every step of the project even after she designed the chamber. She was abhorred to think of them messing up her perfectly thought out designs during construction. This only increased when some scientist thought that he could do better than “some clearly delusional skirt, who needs to stop pretending she's a man,” which ended in a loud argument between the two of them getting the attention of Mr. Johnson himself. Upon hearing what this man had to say, he agreed and made the man prove he was “superior” by proving that the test was too simplistic by doing a run himself. Mr. Johnson laughed when the man proved he was wrong and failed horribly resulting in his death, then he turned and asked the others.

       “Anyone else have any objections to Miss. Caroline designing the chambers or to the designs themselves?”

       The response were quick and resounding ‘no’s’ and ‘no sirs.’ After that incident, Caroline had no other problems with the scientists and a few of them came to value and even request her opinion on various projects from ideas for spaceships and valuable things that could be found in space to new adventurous ideas.

       The projects got to the point where she only had to come in occasionally, so she returned to her post at Mr. Johnson’s side. When she passed Mr. Johnson’s room on her way to her own private room to freshen up before returning to the office, she swore she smelled smoke and something burning. She quickly punched in her override code and ran into his room only to see him covered in flour wrestling a cookbook and a spoon trying to save whatever was burning on the stove. 

       “Mr. Johnson?” She called admonished. 

       “Caroline!” He exclaimed turning to her, “What are you doing in here.”

       “I smelled smoke, I was checking on you.” She replied turning off the stove. “What were doing?”

       Cave looked down a little sheepish, an expression she has only seen on his face once in a blue moon, she couldn't help but think it didn't fit him.

       “Well you always cook me a nice dinner when an experiment or meeting goes well, and well, I guess I just wanted to do the same for you. You know something nice, and your dinners are always nice, but I guess that is one thing I can't do.” He explained. 

       A huge smile appeared on Caroline’s face as well as a light blush.

       “Oh, Mr. Johnson!” She exclaimed. “How about we make it together?” 

       Cave looked like he was about to object, but Caroline quickly continued with a soft smile, “It's much more fun to cook with another person.” 

       “Well, if you’re sure kid.” Cave replied with a smile. She replied with a nod and they cleaned up the mess and began to make a nice and delicious meal to share.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please give kudos and comment! I live for comments!
> 
> p.s. I did not have a beta and I'm dyslexic, so if there are any errors please kindly let me know.


End file.
